


Some Place Warm

by 1MissMolly



Series: Pictures of Alec, James and Q [3]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1MissMolly/pseuds/1MissMolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Trevelyan is shot and dying in an alley. </p><p>Another Slice of Life story from the AU of Nova Prospekt of our favorite spies and their hacker.<br/>Nova Prospekt by Kryptaria and BootsnBlossoms. Two wonderful writers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Place Warm

Some Place Warm

 

Alec hated this damn city. It was cold, and wet, and filled with French. He was British by Russian extraction, he stood out like the pope at an orgy. Why the hell did they send him here?

Alec stumbled down the alley clutching his bleeding side. The rain earlier in the day did not diminish the rank odor of rotten fish and raw sewage that clung to the ware house district of Marseille. The smell made his stomach twist and his head start to spin. Three gunshot wounds, one to his left thigh, one to his left shoulder, neither much concern, but the one to his right chest was bad. It was low enough to have hit his liver. He knew he was bleeding out. To make things worse, he was alone, cold and lost in the damn alleys of Marseille’s industrial area.

 “006, your extraction team in one click to the north east. Turn right at the next street.” Danielle Marsh’s voice was calm and reassuring in his ear.

“Trying Danielle,” Alec answered in a horse whisper.

Alec Trevelyan was sent to Southern France to identify and shut down a new conduit of heroin coming into England from the Middle East. The terrorists who were waging a holy war with the West had no qualms of including drug manufacturing into their arsenal of self-righteous need to dominate the world. Alex had been doing well up to the point one of the Pakistan couriers remembered the tall blonde Russian who assassinated his boss in Pasha. Then all hell broke out.

Alec had killed four of the terrorists before he was shot in the chest. Pushing himself out of the building he took his final shot at the volatile chemicals used to purify the opium into heroin. The explosion killed everyone left in the building and flung Alec twenty feet down the street. One dislocated shoulder later, he struggled to reconnect with Danielle.

“How much further?”

“006, keep going. I’ll try to get the extraction team to move forward.” Danielle started typing on her lap top. “They are trying to avoid the Surete’ and fire brigades.”

“Yea, yea, let me guess, we didn’t notify the French we had an ops on their turf.”

“You read the brief. We didn’t know who their mole was in the government or how far up the chain of command it went.”

“Danielle,” Alec gasped and leaned against the cold brick wall. “I . . . I’ve got’a stop a minute.”

“Negative 006,” Danielle needed to keep Alec talking and moving. She was scared if he stopped he would give up. She couldn’t let that happen. “006, keep moving north. ETA to extraction five minutes.” She lied.

“Why is it so cold here?” Alec said dizzy and weak. He slid down the wall and crumpled to the pavement. “I like warmth. I like the beach.” Alec’s brain was swimming now between conscious and oblivion.

“006 you are not moving. Move to extraction.” Danielle tried to keep the anxiety from her voice.

“Why didn’t I take Q to the beach?” Alec whispered.

“006, repeat.”

“Q. I miss Q. I bet he would love the warm sand.”

“006, repeat. Who is Q?” Danielle sped up her typing.

******

Alec’s mind wandered from the cold wet alley in Marseille to the last time he had been with Q. They had already shagged down on the floor of the living room. Q had ridden Alec’s cock and dragged his nails down the Russian’s chest as his orgasm rocked through his body. He collapsed as Alec thrusted just a few more times into the younger man. Relishing the feel of Q, till he too crested over the edge into bliss also. Alec laughed as he jokingly complained about how he was going to explain the scratch to medical. Q looked embarrassed.

Now, Q and Alec stood naked in front of each other in Alec’s bedroom. Q resting his hands on Russian’s chest as the blonde’s fingers traced down Q’s long body. Starting at his hair, Alec stroked down his neck and over his shoulder, down to the small of Q’s back. Alec’s eyes followed his fingers as Q leaned into him.

Alec whispered, “Krasivi.”

“Russian again?” Q voice was playful.

“Beautiful.” Alec’s voice carried his enjoyment through the darkness.

Q rolled his eyes then leaned in for a gently soft kiss. “I’m not.”

“You are beautiful, like a piece of art.” Alec’s lips barely brushed over Q’s. “I could stand and stare at you for hours.” A wicked grin covered Russian’s face, reaching up to his eyes. “Or until I lose control and fuck you into the mattress.” He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and fell forward, crashing Q onto the bed. Q gasped, then laughed out loud. Alec trapped him under his body and started kissing his neck. “You’re my beautiful living Greek statue.”

Suddenly he stopped, pulling himself away, trying to look into Q’s jade green eyes. “Do you like boats?”

“What?” Q caught off by the strange question.

“I know what I want to do. We’ll get a sail boat. The three of us. You, me and James.” Alec started kissing down Q’s neck again. His lips tickling the skin of the hacker as Alec talked. “We’ll sail around the Aegean. Find a private cove to anchor in. You’ll go without clothes.”

“What? I will?”

“You’ll be naked and feed me grapes and lamb. We’ll make love on the deck in the sun. At night we’ll sleep under the stars.” He licked at Q’s navel, causing the young man’s muscles to tense. “Later, we’ll sail up the Sea of Marmara and into the Black Sea. Have you ever seen the Black Sea? The greens and blues, gorgeous. Every night I will make you beg and scream out my name.”

Q tried desperately to maintain the thread of the conversation as Alec moved lower kissing and nipping the hollows of his hip and down to the sensitive skin on the inside of his thigh.

“A boat? No planes?”

“No planes, just the gentle rocking of the sail boat.” Alec took one long lick up Q’s erect cock, from base to tip.

“Oh . . . Alec . . . but . . . wait why James?” Q gasped out. “Why is he with us?”

“Someone one’s got to pilot the damn boat while I debauch you.” Alec swallowed Q’s cock smoothly down and Q lost all thought of the conversation.

*******

Alec sat on the pavement remembering the sounds Q made that night. “That’s what I want, somewhere warm and Q.” Alec last thoughts were of Q as the blackness enfolded him.

“Repeat, 006.” Danielle spoke into his ear wick. Alec didn’t answer her.

“006 Report.” Danielle was typing quickly, checking between two different screens.

“006 Respond immediately!” Everyone paused in TSS, listening.

“Alec!” Silence.

*******

Q walked two steps behind James, as they traveled down the hall. Q hated buildings like this one, no character. White walls that appeared dingy although there were clean, vinyl flooring that absorbed sound as they walked, and the God awful florescent lighting, washing everything out into unnatural shades of blue gray. They passed numerous people in the hall, but no one would make eye contact with them. In fact, several appeared to overt their eyes as the agent passed by.

James stopped at a pair of double doors and walked inside quickly. Q followed. The room beyond the doors was large but dark. The only light was a desk lamp that gave off a weak circle of light over a wooden desk. A young woman sat at the desk reading reports. She glanced up when the two men entered her sanctum, but did not greet them. She just nodded her head to another closed door to the left.

James said nothing to her, instead grabbed Q’s wrist and walked him purposefully to the door. Q had not realize he had been shaking until James took hold of him.

The agent pushed the door open, and let Q walk in first. The door closed quietly behind them. The single light near Alec’s head cast long soft shadows over his body. Q took the four strides to reach man’s side and picked up the agent’s hand. The normal strong grip Alec always had when he held Q’s hand was missing. The Russian’s hand was still. The young man turned to look at James, his vision swimming as tears filled his eyes.

“The evac team literally tripped over him in the alley. He made it further than Danielle realized.” James spoke almost in a whisper. Q turned back to Alec. “He had four transfusions and two surgeries to get just here. I don’t know how many units of other blood products. The next surgery is tomorrow. The doctors said three weeks here then a minimal month off before he can return to limited duty. They think it will be a complete recovery.”

Q raised Alec’s hand and gently kissed each knuckle.

James continued, “He kept saying your name during the evac. I had a lot of explaining to do to Danielle and M. We kept you a secret.”

“Now, what?” Q whispered.

“Back ground checks. Interviews. But then probably nothing. MI6 will probably let you stay in hiding a bit longer.” James looked down at his hands. “But eventually people are going to know. And they will want you back designing again.”

“I don’t care. As long as you two are alright.”

James crossed the room and came up behind Q, his arms wrapped around the young programmer. “He’ll be alright, we both will. I’m sorry Q. I know you wanted to stay in hiding.”

Just then Alec’s hand squeezed Q’s. Q gasped.

“Alec?!”

Slowly, the eye lids shifted and his bright green eyes peered out at Q. They were unfocused but just as clear and vibrant as before.

“Q? Hello sexy.” Alec’s voice was rough and weak.

“The pain killers are strong,” James nodded toward the IV pole.

“Not strong enough.” Alec croaked. He looked up at the two men. “How do you like sail boats?” James and Q looked quizzical at the man in the bed, then Q just laughed.

“Durack,” Q said softly.

James smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not very computer literate and did not know how to get my computer to type in Cyrillic, therefore I had a Russian friend translate Cyrillic into the English alphabet. 
> 
> Durack translate as idiot.
> 
> There is one more story in this series I have already written, Revelations in a Dark Room, but I don't know if I'm going to publish. It is rather depressing. If there are any suggestions of other plot lines you would be interested in to read about the trio, please let me know. Thank you for your comments.


End file.
